


Memories of The Past

by firecracker189



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comforting Bucky, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bathing together, bucky finally remembers something about their past steve thought he'd forgotten, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, sad Steve, then things get sad but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Steve's not having a good night. It's snowing. Bucky remembers something Steve thought he'd forgotten forever, and then it's cute. (This is a companion piece to clairell's "All The Stars In Brooklyn" go check that one out!)





	Memories of The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Stars in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517232) by [clairell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairell/pseuds/clairell). 



> I literally just read clairell's most recent piece (All The Stars In Brooklyn) and it inspired this. I just wanted to explore that idea, but differently. :)

Snow had come to Manhattan. Lights glinted in the darkness of the early morning/late evening time, and Steve sat pressed up against the window in the living area, feeling the coolness of it melt into his skin. A refurbished radio he’d bought from auction sat on the table in the corner, JARVIS playing recordings of the Andrews Sisters softly through the little device. He hadn’t actually gone to sleep, like he’d told the others. He’d certainly tried, but… things were unsettled inside his head. The closer he got to sleep, the more he drifted in and out of time. One minute he was Captain America, the next minute he was coughing and shaking as he tried to keep warm in his and Bucky’s low budget apartment. It was all so vivid… just like when Phil had first found him and gotten him adjusted to this new and terrifying world. He’d had lots of issues with this, in the beginning. Whenever he got close to sleep it was like… his mind decided to bring him back to all those winters in Brooklyn, to all those times when he was just too small to conquor the obstacles thrown at him, to the times when he’d had Bucky there as his anchor. All the times he’d been so fragile he’d required Buck’s help, more than asked for it like things tended to go nowadays. Phil had said that nothing had changed, that instead of not needing his help, it was that Steve needed it more for emotional reasons now than physical. Steve wasn’t sure. All he knew was that if he didn’t have Bucky around, he’d crumble again.

The snow swirled around as a gust picked up, causing the world outside the window to momentarily be broken up by a cover of ethereal white. Steve lost himself to his thoughts, not knowing how long he’d sat there getting colder and colder before warmth enveloped him.

“You’re up late,” Bucky’s voice was full of sleep, gently chiding as he dropped the blanket around Steve and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

Steve leaned into the warmth Bucky provided and gave a little distracted hum.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Bucky knew him too well, it would seem. A gentle hand brushed a lock of errant hair from Steve’s face, the coolness of his metal hand pressing over Steve’s heart, a comforting move for the both of them.

“Something like that.” Steve answered, sounding conflicted.

The radio started playing “I Love You Much Too Much,” and Steve had to wonder whether it was coincidence in the playlist or whether JARVIS was having a bit of fun. Nevertheless, the soft strains of the familiar refrain caused Bucky to pull Steve closer, propping his chin on his head.

A few moments of silence passed before Bucky spoke up, seeking to soothe Steve’s mind and bring him back to something happy and fond that they both shared.

“Remember that Dodgers game? The one I took you to when I worked at the factory?”

Steve’s jaw dropped. Bucky had successfully remembered a lot of things about their shared past, with little trouble, like his experience with mechanics, his relationship with Steve, Peggy and the Howlies, but… Steve hadn’t expected to hear him talk about this particular day again. He’d thought it was lost to the years, only accessible through Steve’s memories now.

“Dodgers Versus Phillies.” Steve whispered, awed. One of Bucky’s deep chuckles rumbled through his frame, shaking Steve slightly, and Steve immediately felt himself slipping.

“Game Number: One-Hundred and Fifty-Seven, Grandstand Admission,” Bucky murmured, and Steve knew there was a big smile on his face from the way he said it. “Bought you those tickets special. Lotta elbow grease and extra work that went into that, but it was worth every second.”

Steve’s eyes filled with tears—it was like he was _there_ again, he could see _everything!_ “Dodgers win,” he whispered, voice tremulous.

“Grand slam,” Bucky agreed, gathering Steve closer and kissing his soft hair. He had to blink against the moisture in his own eyes at the emotion in Steve’s voice. One of Steve’s hands came up to grip at Bucky’s desperately. “You had candy bar all over your face,” he continued, teasing. “And I thought I’d have to carry you once we started walking home. You were dead on your feet.” He squeezed Stevie tighter and counted his blessings. He was _so grateful_ this one had returned.

“The fireworks were so pretty,” it was small, and Bucky knew that he had a little guy on his hands now.

“They were.” He said, letting silence reign for a few moments before clearing his throat. “J, run us a bath please. I think this guy needs a warm bath before he goes back to bed.”

“Bath?” Steve perked up and squirmed, turning around to stare back at Bucky with those big blue eyes he always got lost in.

“Yeah. Come on.” He gave a soft smile and scooped Steve up, blanket and all. When they reached the bathroom, steam hovered over a tub filled with eucalyptus-scented bubbles. Setting Steve down on his feet, Bucky made quick work of undressing him.

“Bath together?”

Steve’s voice was so fragile that Bucky couldn’t say no. Sliding quickly out of his sweats, he stepped in and guided Steve so that they were sitting down face to face. Thanks to Tony, they’d been able to add a tub to their floor that could fit two super-soldiers comfortably. Reaching for a cup they kept on the shelf above the tub, Bucky poured warm water over Steve’s hair carefully, and Steve let out a little mewl. It was heavenly, having such nice bubbles and warm water and his Daddy there to give him a bath. Bucky’s hands were gentle as they skated over his body, barely any indication that he was being touched as he was cleaned off.

By the time he’d seen to himself, Bucky had a sleepy boy on his hands. He stood up and JARVIS began to drain the water from the tub. Toweling off and quickly redressing himself, Bucky opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a set of Steve’s pajamas, a light smile playing at his lips. “Stevie,” he called softly, as he grabbed a towel. “Come on, honey. Let’s get you outta that tub and into some comfy pajamas.” Steve was pliant, barely responsive as Bucky dried him off. “Here, look,” he murmured, holding out the soft bundle. “Daddy gotcha somethin’ special.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he blinked himself into a more alert state, staring awestruck at the pajamas Bucky held in his hand. “Dodgers,” he breathed, and Bucky couldn’t help his reaction at the cuteness. He kissed Steve’s damp hair.

“Yeah, pal. Now let’s get you all bundled up in these so we can get to bed. It’s late.” He was gentle as he dressed Steve in his new jammies, proud he’d picked something out that Steve enjoyed.

He curled around Steve protectively as he situated the blankets over the two of them, and Stevie gave a sleepy smile.

“Thank you, Daddy.” A half-asleep voice whispered.

“You’re welcome, baby.” _For everything._ Bucky added silently as he nuzzled up to Steve’s shoulder.

Steve drifted off to sleep with nothing but fond memories.


End file.
